Starting A Family
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: Penny gets some unexpected news not long after getting back together with Leonard. They're are going to be parents. Penny is worried about people's reactions, including Leonards. How will the pair cope with Penny's pregnancy and moving their relationship forward? Pre-established Lenny (Leonard/Penny). This is my first Big Bang Theory FanFic, please review.
1. I'm Pregnant

**So I found this on my laptop earlier and with a few tweaks I thought I would upload it and see what you guys think. This is my first ever Big Bang Theory FanFic but I welcome constructive criticism. Please let me know what you guys think x**

* * *

Penny had been fretting all day. She had been feeling sick for over a week and finally found out the cause of it this morning. She was pregnant. She hadn't been able to focus on work today and had chosen to take the day off since she was so spaced out. Amy and Bernadette had noticed their friend was not herself but when asked Penny would just tell them she was fine. She couldn't tell them she was pregnant without telling Leonard first.

The blonde was nervous about telling her boyfriend that she was pregnant, she didn't know how he would react. As it neared 6pm she began nervously pacing around her apartment. Leonard would be back any minute and he would undoubtably come and see her before they went over to 4a to eat with their friends. Like clockwork Penny heard her apartment door open minutes later but she couldn't stop pacing. She had no idea how this would go.

Leonard had come to get Penny and tell her that they already had the food but when he found her pacing her apartment his mind floated back to Bernadette and Amy telling him something was wrong with Penny. He couldn't help but immediately start worrying about his girlfriend. She had always been confident so to see her like this was strange to the scientist.

"Penny?" The short scientist called out to the tall blonde gently not wanting to startle her. "Penny!" He called louder when she didn't stop pacing. At that, she did still and turn to look at her boyfriend. It was then that Leonard saw the worry and panic in her eyes. It unsettled him greatly. "What's wrong?" Leonard asked, not completely sure he was ready to hear the answer.

But he only began to worry more when Penny's eyes filled with tears. It wasn't like her to be so emotional but the blonde couldn't help it. "I just... I went to my doctor this morning because I hadn't been feeling well." She started to explain, unknowingly making Leonard worry even more. A trip to the doctors that you have to tell your partner about was never good in the scientists eyes. It usually meant very bad news. Taking a deep breath the blonde decided to just tell him and get it over with. "I'm pregnant." She stated, looking down at the floor.

Her and Leonard hadn't been back together for very long, around one year, and this was a huge step for them. Even though she knew he wasn't like the other guys she dated, she had half expected for Leonard to accuse her of cheating and call her various name, to get angry and say he didn't want this responsibility yet. So when he didn't say anything for a while she slowly raised her head and was surprised to find him smiling. "Are you sure?" Leonard asked. He didn't want to get his hopes up if it could be a false alarm.

Nodding Penny lifted her head to look at him properly. She watched cautiously as Leonards smile got impossibly bigger before he walked towards her. She new Leonard was a nice guy but she was expecting the worst, so she couldn't stop the squeal that escaped her lips as the scientist lifted her off of the ground and spun her around.

It was an action Penny immediately wished hadn't happened though as the minute her feet were on the floor she was running to the bathroom. The blonde made it there just in time to throw the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl. Leonard was by her side almost instantly, gently moving her hair out of her face and holding it at the base of her neck, with his other hand rubbing soothing circles on her back. Leonard hated seeing Penny ill but he was still unbelievably happy that she was pregnant.

After a few minutes Penny had stopped throwing and Leonard helped her stand on her wobbly legs so she could rinse her mouth out before leading her back to the couch. "Sorry." Leonard apologised to his girlfriend. "You feeling better?" he asked her.

"Yeah." Penny responded. "So are you happy about this?" She asked.

"Of course." Leonard stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Penny I'm so happy. It's the best thing I've ever heard. Just so you know I'm going to be there for you thoughout everything. You won't be doing this alone. Are you okay with this though? A baby is a really big step." The scientist asked.

Penny sighed gently. She should have known Leonard would react like this. He was such a great, caring guy she wasn't sure what she had done to deserve him, but she was happy he was there for her. "I freaked out at first." The blonde admitted to her boyfriend. "But I got used to the idea throughout the day. I'm happy but nervous as well." She told him.

Leonard smiled as he gently took Penny's hands in his own. "It's okay to be nervous. I bet everybody is when they first find out but we will deal with this together." He told her and the two shared a quick kiss. "Ready to go have dinner or do you want to stay here and have something?" He asked and she smiled before standing from her couch. As Leonard stood the couple shared another brief kiss before heading across the hall to join their friends, Leonard feeling like he was on cloud 9 and Penny feeling a lot more at ease knowing Leonard was okay with this and would be there to support her.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys liked this. Please review and let me know what you thought of this. Also should I continue this or keep it as a one shot? x**


	2. The Next Day

**So I have obviously decided to continue this but I don't know how far this will go yet. I'll see where it leads as I'm writing. But it will definitely go up to Penny giving birth. I hope you guys like this chapter x**

* * *

Penny awoke the next morning feeling dreadful. She had spent most of the night puking her guts up after the chinese she had shared with Leonard and their friends. She had rushed back to her apartment to vomit, hearing Leonard tell them she had a stomach bug before he rushed after her. Leonard had been amazing. He had stayed with Penny all night, comforting her when she puked and helping her settle back in to bed when she was finished.

During the night they had talked and while the timing wasn't great they both agreed that they wanted to raise the baby together (Penny gave Leonard one last chance to run away). The blonde had told her boyfriend about her ultrasound appointment and Leonard had immediately said he would be there. But even with his promise to be there with her, Penny was still worried. She wasn't worried about Leonard running away, he had promised her he wouldn't and he's never broken a promise to her before, but she was worried about actually being pregnant and what everybody else would say about it. She knew Sheldon would freak out like he does about all things new but she had no idea how everyone else (including her family) would react.

The blonde had opted to have dry toast for her breakfast, in the hopes she would keep it down. So once Leonard had finished his coffee the couple drove to Penny's appointment, getting there ten minutes early. To say Penny was nervous would be an understatement. As the two got out of the car and slowly walked towards the hospital building Leonard gently took Penny's hand in his own. "Everything will be okay." The scientist reassured her as they walked into the building and up to the receptionist.

"Morning." The brunette receptionist greeted them with a smile. "Do you have an appointment?" She asked the pair.

Nodding Penny looked at the woman, who she guessed was about her age. "Yeah, it's in five minutes. My name is Penny, it's my first appointment." She confirmed. As the receptionist began typing in the computer the blonde felt herself growing even more nervous. What was worse was she didn't even know what she was nervous about. It could have been the appointment, it could have been actually being pregnant, it could have been the thought of having to eventually tell people or it could have been a combination of all of them. She simply didn't know.

"Have a seat. If you could fill this form out and give it to the doctor when she calls you through please." The brunette told them.

Penny took the clipboard and pen that was being held out to her and started filling it in as the pair took a seat in the waiting room. It wasn't long before the blonde had filled it all in and was anxiously looking around the waiting room. She could see various woman at different stages of pregnancy, one of which looked like she was about to go into labor any second. Seeing all the different sized bumps Penny smiled and instinctively placed her hand on her stomach.

"Penny!" A tall woman called out. The couple stood and looked towards the red head who had called for the blonde. "This way please." She told them with a smile. The doctor led them down a corridor and into the last room on the left, without a word being said by anyone. As the three of them entered the room the red head gestured for the pair to sit at the desk as she moved to sit behind it. Once everyone was settled into their seats the red headed doctor cleared her throat and took the clip board from Penny before speaking. "I'm Dr Ashley Collins and I see this is your first pregnancy." She stated earning a nod from the blonde. "Well everything seems pretty straight forward, no current medical issues that could present a problem so why don't we see how far along you are and go from there."

The blonde headed over to the table and laid herself down, Leonard immediately moving to her side as Dr Collins turned the ultrasound machine on. Penny lifted her top so her stomach was showing, but she flinched as the cold gel made contact with her stomach. "Alright let's see what we have here." Dr Collins muttered not to herself then the couple.

Leonard and Penny turned to face the screen, both of them tearing up when they spotted the grey, blurry image of a baby. Neither of them could believe their eyes as they instantly fell in love with the tiny baby that was growing in Penny's stomach. "Well, it looks like you are around 10 weeks pregnant." She informed the pair and Penny shared a wide eyed look with Leonard. "Okay, so I will have to see you again in two weeks time for your three month scan okay?" She asked the pair and Penny immediately nodded. "You can make that appointment at the reception on your way out. This is a list of dos and donts." She stated handing Leonard a couple of leaflets while Penny cleaned the gel from her stomach and put her top back into place. "This is a picture of your baby." She told them handing them a couple of printed pictures.

Smiling broadly Leonard helped Penny down from the table before they thanked the doctor and left, making Penny's next appointment on their way out of the building. But once they were in the car Leonard broke their silence. "Hey Penny?" He called to her, finally drawing her gaze from the ultrasound picture she had been staring at since they had been given it. "I don't want to push you but maybe we should think about telling people soon." He suggested.

"Can we talk about that later?" She asked. Leonard could here the worry in her voice and nodded as he started the car and began driving back to their apartment building. Each of them lost in their own happy thoughts.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So I hope you guys like this. I know not a lot happens in this chapter but we will see some of the gangs reactions soon. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	3. Morning Sickness

A couple of days after Penny's first appointment and she had reluctantly had to call in to the Cheesecake factory and tell them she couldn't make it in. She had been throwing up all night and still hadn't stopped. She was currently laid in bed feeling terrible. The blonde hadn't been able to keep any food down all morning and now it was lunch time even the thought of food made her baulk.

Her eyes were drooping for her to once more fall asleep when her phone started ringing on the nightstand. "Hello?" She answered groggily as she accepted the call.

"Penny? What's wrong?" Leonard asked her through the phone. He had immediately noticed she didn't sound right and that worried him to no end. He knew he should have rung her earlier to see how she was but he had assumed she would be at work.

"Leonard?" She asked, as she pulled the phone away from her ear to confirm it was indeed her boyfriend she was speaking to. "I feel terrible. I've been puking all night and day." She told him. Penny hated admitting she was ill but she didn't want to lie to Leonard either. She cared about him too much to lie to him like that.

She heard Leonard sigh through the phone before he spoke. "Why didn't you tell me?" The scientist asked his girlfriend.

"I didn't want to worry you." Penny told him.

But before Penny could continue Leonard spoke. "Okay, let me pack up my things and then I'll be there." He told her. The blonde rolled her eyes but didn't bother to argue. "I'll pick you something to eat up on the way home." The pair of them said goodbye to each other before hanging up the phone and it wasn't long before Penny fell back to sleep.

Half an hour later found Leonard letting himself into Penny's apartment. He closed the door as quietly as he could and was immediately met with the sound of Penny vomiting. Placing the bags on the table the scientist headed through his girlfriends bedroom and opened the door to the bathroom. Sure enough Penny was hunched over the toilet and Leonard felt bad for being at work all morning when the blonde had been like this.

Taking the last few steps towards his girlfriend Leonard began rubbing soothing circled on her back while holding her hair so it was out of her face. The short scientist continued this for a few minutes until Penny leaned away from the toilet and flushed the chain. He then passed her a drink of water and waiting patiently by her side. "Feeling any better?" He asked her. Penny shook her head in response, not wanting to answer verbally for fear of throwing up again. "I've brought you some soup. Why don't we get you settled on the couch and you can try and eat something?" The scientist suggested.

With a nod Penny stood, with Leonards help. The blonde had always hated asking for help but she was far too weak to argue with her boyfriend at the moment. They walked slowly towards the couch and Leonard made sure Penny was sat comfortably before serving her the soup he had bought for her.

Smiling Leonard took a seat next to Penny, taking her temperature as he did so. He let out a relieved sigh at finding it was normal meaning this was probably just morning sickness and not some type of virus. It made the scientist feel a little better knowing it was morning sickness but he still felt bad for Penny. She looked pale and hadn't even eaten today. Turning on the TV Leonard settled on the couch and Penny leaned into his side after eating what she could handle of the soup. Instinctively Leonard wrapped his arm around the blonde waitress and smiled a little bit wider as he felt her curl into his side. He knew Penny had commitment issues and he had been worried about how she would react to being pregnant after she had eventually told him. But it was moments like this when Leonard couldn't help but think maybe she was more open to a serious relationship then she would say out loud.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


End file.
